finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Round (summon)
Knights of the Round, also known as Knights of Round , is a recurring summon in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Knights of the Round is the most powerful Summon Materia. It can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the map, which can only be accessed with a gold chocobo, or as part of the Master Materia set received from the Kalm traveler after defeating Emerald Weapon. When summoned, thirteen medieval knights appear and slash the enemy party. Obtaining the Knights of Round Materia gains the player the Knights of the Round achievement in the PC version re-release and the Roundtable Destruction trophy in the PlayStation 4 release. The attack is called Ultimate End and strikes the enemy party multiple times. The knights themselves each attack with different weapons and spells: *The first knight attacks with a long sword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade. *The second knight attacks with a lance. *The third knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like Fire magic. *The fourth knight attacks with a mace. *The fifth knight attacks with a long sword. *The sixth knight attacks with a hammer. *The seventh knight attacks with a wand and casts what looks like Blizzard magic. *The eighth knight attacks with a trident. *The ninth knight attacks with a staff and casts Comet on the target. *The tenth knight attacks with a naginata. *The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe. *The twelfth knight attacks with a sword. *The thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. Although not stated in the game, the final knight is King Arthur and he has a grander entrance and attack. This particular knight was released as a figure as part of the first Final Fantasy Creatures set with the given name of Arthur. The next-to-last two knights should be Gawain and Lancelot, since it's believed that Gawain wielded an axe and Lancelot a sword, the Arondight. Pairing it with a Steal As Well Materia will allow for 13 attempts at stealing from the enemy. Knights of the Round is the only Summon Materia that will not work with Quadra Magic, regardless of whether it is linked to the specific Knights of the Round Materia or to the Master Summon Materia, although there is a cumbersome way around this: if the player equips Magic Counter with Master Summon, and Quadra Magic with another Master Summon, there is a small (less than 1%) chance to counterattack with four Knights of the Round attacks. Knights of the Round is a series of 13 individual attacks hitting all enemies with damage that ignores target's defensive stats each time at the cost of 250 MP. At its maximum, Knights of Round can do up to 129,987 damage to a single target. It takes one use of Knights of the Round to destroy most enemies. The only exceptions are the Weapons, Emerald and Ruby, Safer∙Sephiroth and chocobos. Knights of the Round's spell power is equal to 5x the base magic damage. Final Fantasy XIV Knights of the Round appear as the final boss of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward in the form of Thordan VII and the Heavens' Ward using the power of Nidhogg's eye to assume the form of King Thordan and his Knights Twelve. The Knights Twelve wear armor and use abilities similar to those seen in the Final Fantasy VII summon. While King Thordan is the main enemy in the encounter, he uses an attack called Knights of the Round to summon the other knights (who then use one of their own moves) throughout the fight and uses Ultimate End as a last ditch attack towards the end. In addition, Sers Adelphel, Grinnaux, and Charibert, are fought as individual bosses within the Vault instanced dungeon. In the Minstrel Ballad version of the fight, Thordan uses Knights of the Round in the last phase several times, calling different knights to his aid each time. FFXIV Knights of the Round.png|Thordan VII and his knights. FFXIV Ultimate End Charging.png|King Thordan casting Ultimate End. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 In the official novel version, the Knights of the Round appeared as a powerful Eidolon instead of Alexander in the game. They are thirteen 30-meter tall warriors in red armor summoned by Kurasame, who has become a l'Cie soon after Caetuna died earlier in the story. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Knights of the Round appear as a summon. At the end of the Feature Drive, they perform their Ultimate End attack. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy: Unlimited After The Knights of the Round appear, when Kaze summons them to destroy the Object Novas around the world. *A bladestorm of bonds, Sword Viridian! *The squall of fortitude, Kingdom Blue! *And finally, a prideful gale, Warrior Platinum! Followed by saying: "Slaughter! I summon you, KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Knights of the Round appear on a Shine-elemental card with their ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call artwork. ''Triple Triad Knights of the Round from ''Mobius Final Fantasy appear in the Japanese Triple Triad playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut In the Japan-only game, ''Blood of Bahamut, Gration, the upgraded version of Gigant, bears a strong resemblance to the Knights of the Round. Merchandise Knights of the Round appear in the Final Fantasy Creatures range of figurines. Gallery Knights of the round ultimania.png|Knights of the Round explained in the Ultimania Omega. Knights of the round ultimania2.png|Knights of the Round explained in the Ultimania Omega. Knight1-ffvii-KotR.png|The first knight. Knight2-ffvii-KotR.png|The second knight. Knight3-ffvii-KotR.png|The third knight. Knight4-ffvii-KotR.png|The fourth knight. Knight5-ffvii-KotR.png|The fifth knight. Knight6-ffvii-KotR.png|The sixth knight. Knight7-ffvii-KotR.png|The seventh knight. Knight8-ffvii-KotR.png|The eighth knight. Knight9-ffvii-KotR.png|The ninth knight. Knight10-ffvii-KotR.png|The tenth knight. Knight11-ffvii-KotR.png|The eleventh knight. Knight12-ffvii-KotR.png|The twelfth knight. Knight13-ffvii-KotR.png|The thirteenth knight, Arthur. FFVII KOTR Arthur Model.png|Arthur with the Excalibur. FFVII KOTR Arthur Art.jpg|Concept art of Arthur and the Excalibur. FFAB Ultimate End - Knights of the Round UR+.png|Ultimate End (UR+) ability card in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Summon Knights of the Round Legend CR.png|Summon Knights of the Round (CR) Legend card in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Etymology Trivia *Knights of the Round has the longest summon animation in Final Fantasy VII. The sequence can be skipped with the Vincent Mug glitch. *As revealed in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Three out of Thirteen members are named "King Thordan I", "Flavien de Fortemps", and "Sylvetrel de Dzemael". The names of the other members remain unknown. References es:Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda (Invocación) pt-br:Knights of the Round (Evocação) it:Knights of the Round Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures